Rose and Alec move to Broadchurch
by silversurfer60
Summary: AU - Rose Tyler (who never met The Doctor) lives in Glasgow happily with Alec Hardy who she met four years ago when she was sent there by the bank to fill in for someone and she stayed. Then a blow strikes when her job is cut and she faces the choice of being out of work or moving – to a place called Broadchurch but will she leave Alec?


**Rose Tyler never met the Doctor and got a job in a bank and Alec Hardy never had a heart problem because he loved Rose and deserved a little loving during the events of the murder investigation in Broadchurch. Told in a non-dialogue format as Rose looks back on her life with Alec.**

Rose thought back to the day she met Alec Hardy, the love of her life. She had been called into the bank manager's office and asked if she could travel to Glasgow to fill in for someone on maternity leave. She was the only one qualified in business accounts that could be spared. She would be given a living allowance and a week to move and would be put up in a boarding house for three months with half her board paid. She thought it would be a great opportunity and a feather in her cap on her C.V and improve her chances of promotion to business manager.

That had been four years ago. She had seen a tall man come into the bank several times but she had always been with a customer, he'd probably never even noticed her. He wasn't a business customer but one day, she was called to deal with a customer who wanted some advice about a divorce settlement and no-one else was free. So she asked for the customer to be sent into her office and was surprised, it was the tall man she'd been fancying for the past month. She had helped him as far as she could, saying it wasn't her speciality but afterwards, he'd thanked her for her help, she had saved him a lot of money with her advice.

Two days later, a knock came on her door and the assistant said that a Mr Hardy was back and could she spare a few minutes? She thought something had gone wrong with the advice she'd given him but asked him to be sent in. She needn't have worried. He'd come to thank her for her advice and said he'd hired an accountant and saved a lot of money.

Rose had insisted she was just doing her job, applying business methods to his problem and said she was glad she could help. She'd offered him cup of tea, he'd said he didn't drink coffee and since she had no more clients for the day, she'd joined him.

One thing had led to another, he'd asked her out on a date, just dinner and since she wasn't exactly his business advisor, didn't have a guilty conscience about accepting. On their second date, he'd invited her back to his place, both having a little more to drink than they should have and it being a Saturday night, he'd asked her to stay. He'd carried her into the bedroom and they'd begun kissing, well more like snogging as they tore at each other hungrily until he pushed her down onto the bed and unzipped her dress then ran his hands along her thigh, pulling down her knickers.

It had only taken a few minutes for him to have the rest of her clothes off plus his and they were in bed, kissing passionately and she was telling him she wanted him. They were both so far gone in their ecstasy they both climaxed very quickly and afterwards were both giddy and laughing, the drinks had worn off and they were quite sober, kissing and touching and making love again until the early hours of Sunday morning.

He'd swept her off her feet within two weeks and she'd moved out of the boarding house and into his flat. She'd decided to stay because the person who was on leave decided not to return to work and asked to remain in the post. She didn't want to leave Alec, they had a good thing going and neither of them wanted a long distance relationship but she would have to wait for a promotion.

Alec on the other hand was doing well, he'd worked his way up quickly and was a Detective Sergeant and had put in for a further promotion, passing with flying colours and three years after they'd met, he was promoted to Detective Inspector when the next vacancy came up, being put in charge of a complex murder investigation and solving it very quickly, proving his worth.

They'd moved out of the one bedroom flat into a larger two bedroom apartment on the outskirts of Glasgow and were very happy, taking a two week holiday in the Bahamas to celebrate his promotion. They never talked about getting engaged or married and Rose could understand that, what with his very nasty divorce and they were both content with being partners and didn't want to spoil it.

ooooooooo{silversurfer60}ooooooooo

She was sat in her office, looking out of the window at the busy street below, wondering what her lover was doing. Chasing bad guys or facing a mountain of paperwork, which he hated or composing sexy text messages to her in their cryptic method they used between them, him being a Police Officer not wanting to get caught. They brightened her day as she deciphered what they actually meant, which was usually what he was going to do to her when they got home.

Her intercom went and she was summoned to the manager's office, not uncommon but this was to be different. She was told two branches of the bank were being merged and services were being cut on the lead up to it and since there were two business account advisers, one would have to go. She hadn't been there as long as the other employee and since she didn't have any family apart from Alec and the other woman had children in school, she was told she would either have to move again when a vacancy came up or lose her job altogether.

She couldn't afford to lose her job or they'd have to move apartments, they'd only got it because they both got a decent salary. She had a month to decide what she was going to do and they were going to find her another branch to work in, after that, they couldn't keep her job open. When she got home, she waited for Alec to tell him the bad news. She fell into his arms when he got back, leaving him wondering what was wrong.

She told Alec she had move jobs again or lose it, they were merging branches and cutting back. They were wanting her to choose by the end of the month what she wanted to do. If she lost her job, they'd have to move back into a smaller place and if she got transferred, she could end up back down in London again. She asked him what she should I do. She held on tight to him as he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest, telling him she wasn't leaving him.

He said they'd figure it out and for her to find out first where they want her to move to, it might not be that far away, she might have to travel to and from work a bit further but they'd manage. He wasn't letting her go anywhere where they had to be apart. If she found out where they were sending her, he could ask for a transfer too. He said they may have to wait a week or two but he could take some leave and move with her.

He led her over to the sofa, laid her down and started unbuttoning her blouse slowly, kissing every time one came undone until he'd finished then unfastened her bra. She unbuttoned his shirt and they kissed. He hurriedly pulled down her knickers and unzipped his trousers, not taking them off as he laid on her, in too much of a hurry to get to her as they made love on the sofa.

A few days later, Rose was called back to the manager and offered the choice of two branches with vacancies coming up. One was in Birmingham, just the same job as she was already doing and one was on the south coast in a small town called Broadchurch, that being a promotion to business manager, which she had wanted so she said she'd talk to her partner about it but that job needed filling urgently and they'd need to know the next day and she would have to move within the next week. They'd put her up in a local hotel while she found somewhere to live and hurry things through for her.

She got home and told Alec when he came back and they talked through it. Now she knew her choices, she said she'd prefer the one with the promotion as that one was on the coast, much better than moving to another city. They made love on the sofa as Alec tried to comfort her, telling her he'd now put in for a transfer and would put in for leave so she wouldn't be on her own for long.

She accepted the post in Broadchurch and went down the following weekend, Alec took the Friday and Monday off, driving her down and helping her get settled. Rose was going to look at renting a flat or a house while Alec went back and waited for his transfer, he'd accept any within reasonable travelling distance of the place.

Before he left on the Monday morning, they made love when they woke up and Rose was in tears, not wanting him to go but he promised it wouldn't be for long. He'd put in for his leave and was going to use it to move everything down from Glasgow, having to give a month's notice on their apartment. Rose showed him how to do a video call so they could talk to each other every night and set it to private so no-one could interrupt them. She waved him off from the hotel carpark with tears in her eyes, wondering how she was going to cope without him. He'd promised to call when he got back then they'd use the video calling.

Rose settled down into her new job, using her lunch break to look for somewhere to rent. She narrowed it down to an apartment and a house, both with sea views and the rents were a lot lower than they'd been paying. She went to look around an apartment not far from the Police Station, taking a video on her phone to show Alec when he called her. Then the next day, she went to look at the house and liked it better but it was a bit further down but still within walking distance of the bank. Alec liked the house better, it had two bedrooms and he said once they got settled, they could go for walks on the beach and maybe her mother could come for a visit.

Rose signed for the house, sending the agreement to Alec by special delivery for him to sign and had the keys within a week and Alec sent her some of the furniture down for her to move in with, she had to make do with the single bed from their spare room and just two chairs plus a few things she had to go out and buy.

A bank holiday was coming up and she wanted Alec to come down and see their new home but he said he was on standby and couldn't get away so she was going to have to travel on the Friday night, arriving in Glasgow in the early hours of Saturday morning but Alec would be on the platform to meet her so she didn't have to worry about being left alone and she was travelling back early Monday afternoon. Rose took the Friday afternoon off to pick up her case, get to the railway station and travel to Exeter then to Glasgow and as promised, he was waiting on the platform as the train pulled in to Glasgow central, she could see him as it came to a halt and he got on the train to help her with her case.

Once in the car, they kissed before he drove them off and even though it was after midnight, they fell straight into bed when they got back, Alec showing Rose just how much he'd missed her. They made up for it over the weekend at every opportunity they had, kissing and touching discreetly when they went out. On the Sunday afternoon after lunch, Alec laid her on the sofa and said he needed to talk to her. He said he'd been keeping it a surprise for her but he'd got the transfer he'd asked for, in Broadchurch itself and would be coming down the next weekend and he'd already given notice on their apartment and arranged the removal company and would be handing the keys in early and hopefully, he'd be in Broadchurch next Saturday afternoon.

Rose was over the moon, only another week, she could manage that and she'd be able to talk to him every night like they'd been doing. She was a lot happier from then on, they made love just before she had to leave on the Monday afternoon, knowing they'd be together again soon and it was only a few more nights away from each other. She called him when she got back saying she couldn't wait until he got down there as they sat there face to face on the video call, getting close to the camera as they closed their eyes and imagined they were kissing, telling each other how much they were missed.

The next few days seemed endless to Rose, she was fidgety at work, everyone noticed and wondered what was wrong with her. She had to admit in the end that her partner was moving down to be with her on Saturday and she couldn't wait to see him. He called on the Friday night, he was busy packing so couldn't use the video but he said everything was going according to plan, he was nearly packed and the removal company would be there early the next morning, then he'd hand the keys in and hopefully, arrive roughly the same time as the van.

Rose was up early the next morning, waiting for his call to say the van had arrived but she knew it wouldn't get down to her until the early evening and they'd probably both have to sleep in the single bed as everything would just be dumped in to get finished, she didn't mind though, what could be better than sharing a single bed with the man you loved?

Alec called her twice, to say the van had arrived and then they were setting off, a bit later than planned but that the removal men would have to make a stop so he would be too. Rose said as long as they got there she didn't mind, she just wanted him there in one piece. At long last, just after seven in the evening, a van pulled up outside the house and Rose opened the door to see Alec pull up just a bit further down. She rushed out to greet him, forgetting three removal men were watching but she didn't care. They just smiled and asked if she wanted them to bring the bed in first, much to her embarrassment.

Everything was put roughly where they wanted it, the bed Rose had been using was already in the spare bedroom. It was late when the removal men left so the two of them just had a bite to eat and they retired to the single bed that looked quite appealing to both of them, Alec thinking if it made having sex even more exciting, they might even sleep in it permanently.

They spent Sunday getting things moved to where they wanted them, they put the bed together and made use of it right afterwards, abandoning everything else, then walked across to the harbour pub for a late lunch. Alec was starting his new job the next week, so they had an early night, not that they actually got to sleep any earlier, just more time together. He had taken the week off and got the house sorted while Rose was at work.

When Alec got to the Police Station on his first morning, he was told he'd be working with a female DS who was currently on leave but probably would hate him because she had put in for the job but he was already a DI so he had priority but was warned it wouldn't go down well. His first week was just routine but every night he had Rose to go home to so it made it bearable. She was always waiting for him just like every night for the last four years and he loved her so much and while they had been apart, even for only a short time, he couldn't believe how much he'd hated not being with her, not feeling her body next to his, waking up without brushing her hair out of his face, running his fingers down her thighs as she slept, making love with her when he got home and when they went to bed and Sunday mornings taking a long shower with her, making love again.

He didn't want any of that to change but he wanted to make a commitment to her, a promise and if she loved him as much as he loved her, he had to tell her, he wanted to marry her. He knew his first marriage had been huge mistake and had almost cost him dearly until on Rose's advice he'd done something about it but Rose wasn't like that, she had her own career and she loved him, not his rank and money.

He made his mind up, he would take her out next Saturday night, go buy her a diamond ring and ask her to marry him, make an honest woman out of her, she deserved it. It wasn't meant to be though, not as he planned. A week after he arrived he was called out to a break-in at a farm where a tractor had been drained of fuel and wire fencing had been cut. Not exactly a job for a DI but he'd been bored at his desk. His DS was due back that morning, he wasn't looking forward to it. He was being driven by a uniformed officer since he didn't yet know his way around and not really wanting to use his own car, he was thinking of teaching Rose to drive but maybe he'd leave that to an instructor, he didn't want any arguments.

A call came on the police radio about a body being found on the beach so he was driven off to it and found to his horror that it was a young boy around the age of 11 and then all hell broke loose. A complex murder investigation got under way, he fought with his new DS, everyone in the town was a suspect except for his Rose, she was his anchor, she was the one who held him together when he got home after working late and never complained when he got in after midnight and woke her up to have sex with him and she'd hold him while he complained about being in charge of a bunch of incompetents who had never dealt with a murder case before.

Rose had gone with him when his DS, who still hated him, invited him to dinner at her house. He'd never talked about his Rose, the DS thought he was there on his own and was surprised when he'd said he'd be bringing his partner with him. She'd lightened up after that but was still making him know he'd taken her job. Over six weeks went by, they were no nearer to solving the case.

Rose would listen to him every night, he couldn't even tell her the whole story but she'd make love with him, comfort him and when he came home in a bad mood, she would let him have sex they way she didn't like it, just to calm him and to tell him she loved him, no matter what and he'd make it up to her. Sometimes, he couldn't get to sleep and she'd stay awake with him and she'd tell him she had every faith in him. He never got to ask her to marry him, his life was consumed with solving the case but he knew she wasn't going anywhere and she knew if he stayed out late or got a call in the middle of the night, he was coming home to her, to wake her up because she never refused him when he needed her. She had gone to a reconstruction of the night the boy had disappeared to show her support for the family and to show the people of the town she was with Alec, walking hand in hand with him through the streets.

Then the police had a breakthrough, evidence was found and Alec had sent it off to someone outside the local police force for analysis and he told her he knew who it was. Two days later, they finally had the boy's killer in custody and the whole town was in shock at the revelation. Rose attended the boy's funeral with Alec, just as she'd attended a celebration of the boy's life when his family weren't allowed to bury him and another funeral when a local man had taken his own life after being hounded by the people of the town. They'd been invited back to the family's home afterwards and Rose told the boy's mother how sorry she was for her loss, then they attended the lighting of a beacon later that night as the whole town and surrounding villages all lit beacons up and down the coast.

Finally, the events died down, the media went away and the town went reasonably back to normal as it could although people were still cagey with each other. The crime had hit the community hard and some people still didn't trust others. Then there was the trial in a nearby town when Alec would have to travel every day. Rose took a day off to go when he was giving evidence, showing everyone she was with him and that she was proud of him for bringing the killer to justice.

After the trial was over, it was autumn and they both realised they had some leave left to take so they booked a last minute break to Paris, taking the car through the channel tunnel and booked in at a hotel near the Eiffel Tower. On their second day there, they went up to the top of the tower and Alec said he had something to ask her and that he was going to before all the trouble in Broadchurch started. He got the ring from his jacket pocket and asked her to marry him.

She immediately said yes, she loved him so much and after their time away from each other, she never wanted to be without him again. That night was like no other they'd had before. They started making plans after they made love and when they got back home, went to get the marriage licence and told Rose's mother they were getting married. They waited until the following spring because Rose said she wanted a warm spring day, not a snow storm for their wedding day and arranged their wedding at the local registry office.

They invited Alec's DS to the wedding and Rose's mother came but they didn't really know anyone else so they had their reception at the hotel they were staying in for the night and had invited some of the locals including the family of the boy who had been killed and the nephew of Alec's DS who worked at the local paper, so they allowed him to put an article about them with a photo in it. They went to a resort in Spain for their honeymoon and talked about starting a family when they got back. Alec told her that the week or so they'd been apart had made a vast impact on his life, he never wanted to be without her again.

The End!


End file.
